Kissing Booth
by sarahyyy
Summary: “Scorpius has a fetish for feet.” “We go at it like rabbits in the restricted section of the library!” Ridiculous Rose & Scorpius oneshot.


**Kissing Booth**

**Disclaimer: **If Harry Potter were really mine, would it still be named so? I don't think so. It would be called somewhere along the lines of "Draco Malfoy and his Amazing Hair".

**A/N: **I had this sudden urge to write a Scorpius/Rose. This "Kissing Booth" idea was originally meant for Draco and Hermione, but I thought that it was pretty fitting with Ron inside and all.

**

* * *

**

Rose Weasley blamed herself for this dreadfully terrible day. She had to admit that it sounded good when she planned it. The prefects and the Head Boy - Scorpius Malfoy (Don't ask, Professor McGonagall is getting quite senile) - all approved of it.

But that wasn't what's bothering Rose. The prefects had all picked sticks to see who would manage the kissing booth seeing that no one was even mildly interested in doing so. Well...

She and a Slytherin prefect -Xavier Zabini- were assigned this (as Malfoy says and she quotes) '_brilliant job'_ in which she would have '_the time of her life'. _

Hogwarts was having its very first May Day celebration ever. It was big; it was supposed to be great. There were rides and games. Everyone was going to have a great time.

Except Rose who -unfortunately- was in charge of the kissing booth.

At least it couldn't get any worse: she had already kissed about two dozen Slytherins, twenty Hufflepuffs, about fifteen Ravenclaws and more Gryffindors than she could remember. If her father were here to witness this event, which he would have if he and Rose's Uncle Harry weren't out to watch the Quidditch Finals, he would kill her.

She was still taking a sip of lemonade and surveying the Quidditch pitch when heard the sound of sickles jingling in her jar indicating the arrival of a new customer.

She turned and saw...

Malfoy?

Scratch her previous statement of the day not getting worse. Her day just got worse, tenfold.

"What in Albus Dumbledore's most sparkly socks' name are you doing here, Malfoy?" Rose asked in distaste. And how was he, the Head Boy, able to wiggle out of participating in any of these events while she, the Head Girl, had to manage a kissing booth?

"I'm at a kissing booth. Wouldn't the answer to our question be a little bit too obvious? And here I thought that you were the mighty Ravenclaw Queen." Scorpius's lips twitched up into his customary smirk.

There was no doubt that today was going to be the worst day of her life. She'd bet her granddad's rubber ducks on it.

"And why, pray tell, would you the great-and-mighty Scorpius Malfoy want a kiss from me?" She shot back.

"Professor Longbottom said that it wouldn't look good if the Head Boy didn't support the fair. I was," He smirked, "somewhat forced to come here."

Rose counted to ten -make that fifty-, leant forward and puckered. Scorpius raised an eyebrow, obviously anticipating more of a fight than this.

"Hurry up and get over with it, Malfoy!"

And then he did.

His lips touched hers in the barest, softest hint of a caress. It was the sort of kiss that sent shivers down her spine, leaving her desperate for more. Somewhere back in her mind, she wasn't sure where though, screamed that this was wrong, that it was more than wrong -- it was insane. But she couldn't move even if Albus Dumbledore and Voldemort were duelling right next to them.

Rose Weasley had been kissed. Many times, in fact. But never before had a kiss -and even so it was barely a kiss- felt so overwhelming. It was remarkable. It felt so..._wonderful_.

And she wanted more. Dear Merlin help her, she wanted more.

Scorpius moved his lips slightly to the right, tickling the spot where her lips joined. His tongue dipped and traced, learning every contour of her lips. She responded to him eagerly, tangling her hands up in his hair.

He shouldn't have that effect on her. One kiss from him wasn't supposed to make her legs turn weak and render her unable to think. He shouldn't, but he did.

"ROSE WEASLEY!" A familiar voice rang throughout the whole Quidditch pitch.

The Head Boy and Girl sprang apart, the latter turning pale due to the sighting of her father, face as red as an overripe tomato.

"Oh _hell_ no..." Rose mumbled under her breath.

By now, the whole Quidditch pitch was silent (and has been ever since they saw Rose and Scorpius snog) waiting to watch the free show that was no doubt, going to happen soon.

"Rose Weasley, what in the name of Merlin's saggy left-" Ron started but was interrupted by Hermione's loud cough.

"What your father meant to ask," Hermione glared hard at Ron, "was this young man's name." Hermione said kindly at Rose and she could see her Uncle Harry trying hard not to laugh behind her father's back.

"_Name_? I'll be damned if I didn't know his bloody name!" Ron exclaimed, still furious.

Scorpius looked from Rose, to Hermione, then back to Rose again. 'What is going on?' he mouthed. Rose shrugged and sent him an apologetic look.

"Look mum, dad, it was nothing. I'm managing the _kissing booth_! I have to kiss someone if they paid! _He _paid so I had to kiss him!" She looked at Scorpius, mentally begging him to agree with her. But when she was his impish grin, she groaned.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Enchanté, my name is Scorpius Malfoy and I'm dating your daughter."

It was funny to see how Ron's face changed colours. And not to mention how Rose was gaping like a fish out of water. And the rest of Hogwarts's population with their eyes bugging out. He thought he heard Albus Potter yell.

Just for the effect, he moved closer to Rose and grabbed hold of her hand.

And then Rose was struck by an impulse to just go with Malfoy's ruse. "Yes, he's my boyfriend." Malfoy's hand went stiff in hers as Ron almost had steam coming out of his ears.

"And we love each other like crazy." Scorpius said. Most of the students gasped.

"We meet up secretly everyday in the Astronomy Tower." Rose honestly couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun.

"Rose thinks I'm hot." Scorpius heard Lily Potter said "I told her so!"

"Scorpius has a fetish for feet." Several chorus of 'What?' rang through the pitch.

"We go at it like rabbits in the restricted section of the library!" Scorpius shouted, mainly to stop everyone talking about his supposed 'fetish for feet'.

"WHAT?!" Hermione, Madam Pince, Rose, and almost everyone who didn't faint shouted in unison.

Scorpius and Rose turned to look at Ron.

He fainted, mouth open and saliva dripping.

Rose shook Scorpius's hand. "Nice working with you, Malfoy." Scorpius winked.

* * *


End file.
